memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Articletype realworld.png
Image For this, I would actually go for some form of behind-the-scenes image - something like a wireframe or design sketch of a ship, or a shot being directed (may be too much of a spoiler, but this might be a good one). I get why this was chosen, but I think it slightly confuses the perspective, since this is actually an in-universe image (after all, the Wykoff image in the current version is a cute little easter egg that's only really there if you know it is, and the filmstrip makes it clear what's happening). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I actually tried this one first, but found the result too chaotic. Due to the reduced size, it's hard to recognize anything. I wouldn't mind another "production" image, though. I'll try the one you provided, although that one might have similar problems. Please suggest others, too! :) -- Cid Highwind 16:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I like that rebuilt suggestion... just chop it across the top with the wooden slats showing, and right below, the top of the bridge walls. It's chaotic, but funny. :) -- sulfur 17:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I've actually taken a shot at that picture - have a look at the file page now. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Not too bad, really - I had tried a different detail before, which looked much worse. I just redid your suggestion to use the same color gradient as the other template images, other than that it's fine. :) -- Cid Highwind 18:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::I was just pointed to this page after posting at Template talk:Article type. Anyway, Wykoff is not just a "cute little easter egg", it is a reference to separating fantasy from reality. It is something to think about, something thoughtful and special is better than something generic. We also already had a large discussion about it when it was first used. --bp 16:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I told bp directly on IRC, might as well add something similar here. First, for everyone who cares, it's probably no secret that I personally didn't like the Wykoff reference then, and still don't think it's too important now. Still, I tried to find an image at least going in a similar direction first, to avoid the inevitable accusation of trying to backdoor-change something like this. Just check the first version of this image file - it shows the Benny Russell persona of Sisko, writing about Star Trek, and even with a hint of Wykoff at the right edge. If necessary, we can revert to that image - however, I'd like a production image, too... -- Cid Highwind 18:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I prefer the set image; Wykoff is a cute joke but a bit too oblique. The picture of a set conveys the message "this article treats Star Trek as a TV show/movie" very clearly. —Josiah Rowe 05:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC)